


Swallow My Pride

by Neffectual



Series: From An In-Ring Perspective [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quadzer0 asked: <br/>i can't believe you're shaming me by having me send you this ask about face fucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow My Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QUADZER0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUADZER0/gifts).



It’s easy to grab him after Raw, Dean’s neck sore and stiff, Roman’s face a mask of blood, both of them still healing wounds from Fastlane, to pull Dean away from the meat of the action and put his hands on those broad shoulders and push him down. It’s not a suggestion, but Dean falls to his knees anyway, breath already coming faster with the adrenalin. It’s fucked up, both of them sore and bloody, and if there’s not a couple of cracked ribs between them then Roman would be surprised.

Dean always goes so easily after a beating, like something dark in him is satisfied, satiated, like he’s got what he needs from being thrown around in the ring, and he’s ready to give over all the control to Roman. His mouth is already open, tongue hanging out as Roman’s hands make quick work of his fly, moving his pants and underwear just enough to get his dick out. Before he’s even half-hard, Dean has his mouth on him, swallowing him down, and swelling inside that wet heat is always such a treat, feels so much better than being all the way hard and being sucked. 

Slowly, he fills Dean’s mouth, until it’s harder and harder for Dean to draw breath without pulling back, and that’s exactly what Roman wants, slipping his hands into soft honey-ginger curls and cradling Dean’s skull. He uses that leverage to push Dean down a little further, just to the point of gagging, but never past it. He’s not quite that vicious, for all he knows Dean would let him, right now. They won’t have a lot of time, though, because they’re hardly hidden backstage - anyone could be in this hallway, and it crosses Roman’s mind that he hasn’t actually checked no one’s watching. He doesn’t think either of them care.

Dean relaxes his throat and drops his hands to his own knees, nails digging into denim, and that’s the signal Roman’s been waiting for, starting to speed up the deep thrusts to the back of Dean’s throat, pulling him on and off the dick too many high school girlfriends thought was too big for them. Dean has no such concerns, eyes open and staring up at Roman’s face, tears leaking from the corners as Roman thrusts deeper and faster, groaning without a thought for who might hear. Dean’s mouth is always so perfect, so lax, making it so easy to just fuck in and use him.

Getting close, he finds his thrusts stuttering, hears Dean gasping for breath between mouthfuls, but that might be because he has his own cock out and is furiously stroking himself, too. When Roman comes, shoving deep and holding Dean’s head to his groin, nose pressed to skin, he feels Dean’s sore, bruised throat convulse around him, swallowing, as Dean goes stiff and shudders, coming all over his hand and thighs, without a thought to the clean up.

Later, they’ll lie together in a hotel room and won’t pretend their fingers aren’t tangled, that Roman isn’t covered in bruises from more than just Triple H’s hands. They’ve never denied what they are, who they are, and how much they love each other, but on nights like this when everything else is pain and achingly sore, there’s an understanding. For now, Roman licks Dean’s hand clean and kisses him before tucking both of them away and slinging an arm around his brother’s shoulders - brother, lover, partner, best friend - before leading him away and towards their rental. It doesn’t matter what plays out on any stage; this is tangled in them far deeper than just titles and matches. This is real, and Roman can’t imagine giving it up for anything.


End file.
